


Insecure Mornings

by Vitrant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Kanaya - Freeform, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had woken up early and knew you needed someone to console you and your damn insecurities. You seek out the help of your flush crush, Gamzee Makara. Sadly when trying to wake him up you realized two things: Morning wood also happens to trolls and Gamzee mistakes people for pillows apparently. Wait...why was he even laying in a bed in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost two in the morning and I have school in a short few hours so what better thing to do that write a smut, right? Enjoy and sorry for spelling mistakes I typed this up super fast and I'm rather tired so I didn't go over it for typos.

Being stuck on a meteor sucked. Luckily there were a couple people…or trolls to keep you entertained most of the time. Now, however, was not one of those times. You had woken up extremely early and your body decided you didn’t need anymore sleep so here you were, alone ad awake.

You managed to slink out of your bed and look around your room. It was near the end of the meteor, away form everyone else since you tended to occasionally have panic attacks and really didn’t need anyone seeing them.

You ran a hand through your (H/L & H/C) hair before glancing at the mirror. You frowned instantly as you stood up fully and examined yourself. You were in a large shirt that covered most of your body. You were fine with this though. You didn’t want to look at it.

Everything about your body happened to annoy you despite them being normal. They were all flaws in your eyes. Your (body type) was awkwardly proportioned in your own eyes and your (skin color) was a weird shade for the color you were. Your (eye color) looked dull and the bags under them only made it seem even more lifeless. You hated days like these.

You shook your head before sitting on your bed and curling up. Defense mechanism: Become the Ball has commenced. Your face was place din a scowl as you thought over everything. You were shaking from either sadness or anger, you could never really tell.

Your head was running at a thousand miles a second as negative thoughts came to your head. A hand ran to your legs as it trailed up, barely touching them. Your thighs where to (thick/thin) in your opinion. You ran a hand up your side, knowing there would probably be natural stretch marks there. The hand traveled to your chest that was the worst size anyone could ever ask for until it reached your face.

You felt the wetness of tears as you felt your mouth, nose, cheekbones, eyes, eyebrows, and forehead. Each time your hand grazed past on you would curse silently at their imperfections. You stood up while wiping the tears away.

Once you were sure there was no traces of your little crying fit you put on a face smile in the mirror. You were always good at those. You went and grabbed a pair of black shorts before leaving your room. You needed something to get this off your mind and you happened to know one Faygo-loving juggalo that always seemed to cheer you up without even trying.

You walked over to where his room was before hesitating with knocking. He might be asleep right now…but you really needed to see him. Hopefully he’d understand. You hated to be a bother, especially to your flush crush good friend.

You knocked once and remembered he was a heavy sleeper from whenever he dozed off on a couch or something. You found the door was unlocked so you let yourself inside.

You peered through the doorway and then saw him lying in a bed. You had made him one so you could lay down when hanging with him and it was a bit unusual for him to actually use it. His recupracoon thingie was right there after all.

You walked over to his bed and was about to shake him when something caught your eye. You already knew he slept in only boxers but this was the first time seeing him like this. 

He was sprawled out on his back with a pillow lazily hanging in his grasp. His mouth hung open and his make-up was smeared a lot and his untamable hair looked even worse. That wasn’t what you were paying attention to. What caught you eye wasn’t his surprisingly slightly toned chest (seriously all he does is space out how can he get like that it wasn’t fair!) no it was his purple polka-dotted boxers…or more of what was in them.

Something seemed to be moving and you knew what it was due to Kanaya explaining it to you when you first came here. You blushed as you tried to advert your gaze. It was wrong to stare when he was asleep like this.

You put a warm hand on his rather cold shoulder as you shook him gently. He honk softly which made you giggle until you noticed the pillow was out of his grasp and it was now pulling you down.

This was how you were in this current predicament. You were basically straddling the troll as you tried to get out of his grasp. Damn his high blood strength. You decided to submit to your fate and explain to Gamzee when he woke up. He’d understand hopefully.

As you laid there your mind was going everywhere…as in why was Gamzee even using a human bed? It made no sense to you. That’s when you noticed something. It was a purple liquid around the bed. It looked like it had probably been a small pool at first but the mattress soaked it up.

A hand went down on it and you noticed it was still a bit wet. Okay there was no way in hell Gamzee pissed himself, as his boxers seemed to still be clean. So what the fuck was th-oh gog! It clicked in your brain and now you were really struggling to get away. If Gamzee woke up around his own genetic material with someone who he didn’t even fuck laying on him, he’d be mortified.

As you struggled you felt his bulge thing against your thigh and you must’ve rubbed it since a low groan came from Gamzee’s throat. Your mouth gapped open at how hot it was and a slight turn on before you snapped back. ‘Fuck abort mission!’ you thought to yourself.

During your struggle you ended up sling shotin’ into his chest once his grip tightened. You groaned in annoyance and embarrassment. You felt some shifting underneath you and your face slowly lifted up to see indigo eyes staring into your own.

“I can explain!” You said with a bright red blush as he gave you a dopey smile.

“Morning lil mama. So why are you all up and motherfuckin’ here?” He asked and you adverted eye contact.

“W-well my morning wasn’t too fun so I wanted to hang out with you. I tried to wake up but you mistook me for a pillow and I couldn’t get out of your grasp before you woke up…” You trailed off as you glanced at Gamzee.

“Ah it’s all motherfuckin cool lil mama.” He said as he released his grip so you could probably get up. As you were getting off of him you cringed at touching the moist bed and Gamzee must’ve finally realized what situation he was in.

Since his make up was smeared you could see enough of his cheeks to see a blush going on and you looked away.

“I won’t tell anyone don’t worry. Just make sure to clean up.” You muttered as you finally got balanced enough to not fall flat on his chest and right before you were about to swing your leg off strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist.

“You still haven’t told this motherfuck here why your morning was fucking bad” Gamzee said and you looked at him with a frown.

“It was nothing important…” You said while trying to wiggle out of his grasp but you knew that wouldn’t happen until you told him what was up.

“I was just having some insecurities flowing through my head and I needed to get them off it is all.” You muttered and Gamzee had a stern look which was uncharacteristic of the dopy clown.

“Why would you motherfucking have insecurities?” He asked and you shrugged.

“I don’t really know…I just do…” You muttered and he lifted himself so he was in a sitting position with you in his arms.

“You’re the most miraculous thing the messiahs have ever sent this this motherfuckin place.” He said and you blushed before shaking your head. 

“I have a lot of flaws, Gam. I just…you just don’t see them how I see them.” You said with a really sad face and he scowled before pulling you closer.

“Listen (Y/N)-sis, this motherfucker here is all shades of red for you and I motherfucken only see miracles from you.” He said and hey look, you’re still as red as can be.

Your mouth is opened in shock as you tried to comprehend what just came out of this juggalo’s mouth. When nothing came out he seemed discouraged so you did the only rational thing you could do. You kissed him.

He seemed shocked for a second before his lips started working with yours, melting together perfectly. When you parted you looked him in the eyes and finally said it.

“I’m flushed for you.” You said and he smiled before hugging you closer. You giggle din response and shifted. This seemed to remind you both of something. However after the kiss you felt a wave of confidence in yourself so you repeated the motion.

He moaned this time as his grip tightened around you. He then pulled you so you guys were face to face.

“Lil mama, you sure you want to motherfucking do this?” He asked and yu nodded with hazy eyes. That seemed to be the only thing holding him back since his hands that were around your waist were now cupping your ass.

His mouth was on your neck, nibbling in some places while sucking and leaving marks in their wake. You moaned in pleasure as one of his hands started to trail up your sides until they came to your chest.

You were still technically in your nightclothes so there was no bra present and he took advantage of this situation.

His hand started to kneed the soft mound as his mouth began to trial down until they were at your collarbone. He couldn’t go any further since your shirt was in the way so it was quickly discarded.

The cold air on your exposed chest made a shiver go down your spine as you saw his gaze on your body. You were sure he’d comment on it or push you off put the next words that left his mouth left you astonished.

“Beautiful…”

You quickly pulled him into a kiss as he fell ack on the bed so you were on top of him. Your hands were playing with his hair which was a lot softer than you had imagined.

You nibbled on his lower lip while tugging until he opened up. Your tongues played for dominance and surprisingly you won since Gamzee was actually pretty sloppy with almost everything.

You heard him moan into the kiss before you two parted and he took your pants off so you both only had one article of clothing on each.

His member was fighting to get out of his boxers and the rubbing against your crotch made a loud moan come from you as a shaky breath left your mouth.

It was going to be your first time and despite wanting to take things nice and slow you were aching to have him in you. He seemed to get the message as his hand went to your panties and rubbed you through them.

You arched yourself into his touch and shivered. You bit your lip so stifle back a moan. His hand went into the, now wet, panties. His cold finger ran across your clit, making a gasp come from you. He smirked at the sounds you had made before his fingers started to trace your entrance.

He slowly entered one appendage inside of you and started to pump in and out. You were a shaking and moaning mess at this point and you almost didn’t feel him slip in another finger. He started to scissor inside of you to help stretch you in before another finger went in. 

You felt a coiling sensation in your stomach and you knew you were close. Before you could reach climax he took himself out of you, making you whimper.

“My lil mama seems to be getting all up and motherfuckin impatient with me.” Gamzee chuckled before you placed some kisses on his neck.

You knew he slipped off his boxers as you felt the appendage against your thighs.

“Are you ready, motherfucker?” Gamzee asked in a husky voice and you nodded your head.

The bulge slowly started to enter you with its small tip and as it went further inside you felt yourself being stretched almost painfully. Once he was all the way in you he let you get adjusted. He was easily bigger than any human.

You made a small motion with your hips to let him knock it’s fine. He grabbed onto your hips and lifted you up before placing you back down on it. He moaned along with you as he started to get a pace started.

You didn’t even need to tell him to go faster as his pace was picking up. You moaned into his chest as you clung onto him for the ride. His bulge twisted in and out of you, hitting every single spot possible and it was sending you over the edge.

Gamzee felt you tightened around him as his name escaped your lips almost sinfully. Your liquids coated his bulge as he was reaching his climax. Not long after he bit down on your neck as purple liquids started to drip out of you and onto the mattress, adding to the almost dry pool.

Once he finished he slid you off of him and you fell next to him. You looked over at him with a smile and you felt lips press against your forhead. You giggled before pecking his lips.

“I’m red for you.” You mutter and he smiled.

“Red for you too.”

\------------

Extended ending!

A nubby horned troll barged into his morails bedroom with a look of annoyance. 

“God damnit it’s almost noon get your ass out of your rec-“ He didn’t finish as he saw Gamzee making a shushing motion which a female figure laying next to him. Karkat easily recognized it as (Y/N).

He awkwardly closed the door before realizing something. He hoped to god (Y/N) would have enough common sense to make sure they both got a shower before they saw anyone else today.


End file.
